Twisted
by asteriskss
Summary: Dean is one of the top agents at the FBI while Castiel is the departments consulting lawyer. Thanks to his boss, Zachariah, he's thrown into a world he wouldn't believed existed!


It was early enough that Dean figured the guy was asleep still, but who knows; maybe an unfortunate circumstance would provide Dean with a pass for banging on the door that early in the morning. He was already regretting his agreement for this favor.

It all started with Zachariah, Dean's boss at the bureau, telling him that he needed to drop off a few files for an important case to the department's lawyer. Dean didn't mind at first because he didn't realize how early Zachariah intended for him to go or that he was going to the lawyer's apartment.

With a sigh, Dean knocked again and could feel his own irritation growing even though he was the one knocking on someone's door at 6 o'clock in the morning. Finally he heard a gravelly voice groaning as footsteps approached the door. Maybe he was already awake. That was a possibility, right?

The door swung open and Dean was face-to-face with a shirtless grumpy guy who had the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen in his life. The man's hair was messy and his face held a fixated glare that could burn holes through steel. Yeah, he woke the guy up.

"Um good morning, Zachariah asked me to drop these files off here and," he paused and extended his hand out to introduce himself. "I'm Dean Winchester by the way."

Castiel, unmoved by the hand extended to him turned on the heels of his feet and headed back to his bedroom. "I need some tea to deal with this." He muttered as he retreated.

"Uh, hey dude, you um left your front door open." Dean called out to him.

A soft demanding voice echoed down the hallway to Dean in reply. "That's because you are coming inside." He huffed. "You are also going to make me tea." It was the least Dean could do since he woke Castiel up on his ONLY off day.

Dean just stood there. "Uh, excuse me?" This guy could not have been serious.

"You heard me." Castiel replied. "It is in the last cabinet by the window, top shelf, the cranberry apple with lemon." The bathroom door closed and seconds later the water from the shower could be heard.

"You've got to be kidding me..." He looked around for a moment then went inside regardless of his frustration with the situation. After closing the door he walked into the kitchen and sat the folders on the counter then scanned the cabinets. Was he really expecting him to make tea? "Son of a bitch." He took off his jacket and draped it over the chair at the counter and went to the cabinet near the window. "What the hell is up with this guy?" He grumbled as he pulled the teabags from the labeled holder. "Who does he think he is, the fucking pope? Who demands someone to make them tea? I don't even know him!" He complained, filling the teapot with water. He suddenly paused and made bitch face #23: _fuck this shit and you're out of your mind;_ courtesy of Sam. He realized that he didn't _have_ to stay. He could have left the files then went home.

So, why did he stay then? Well maybe those blue eyes that caught his attention had something to do with it. Or perhaps the soft, convincing voice that gave him no other options influenced his decision to stay. Either way he was there and it was too late to leave now.

* * *

Dean looked up when the man returned from the bedroom. He looked a lot less grumpy compared to earlier. "You know it's rude to keep someone waiting for almost an hour."

"It is also rude to show up at someone's home unannounced at 6am in the morning."

"Touché. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Castiel." He said, taking a seat at the counter. In all truths he was hoping that Dean left while he was in the shower. He didn't want to deal with anyone- especially while in his home. His brother did this on purpose.

"Well, Castiel, here's your tea." He slid the cup over to the man.

"Thank you." He took a sip and cracked a halfhearted smile; it was delicious but he didn't want to express that to Dean. He was still trying to be upset. "To be honest, I didn't expect you to really make the tea."

"Now you tell me that." He said with a low laugh. "Doesn't matter though, it's not like I had anything better to do." He moved over to the window and stared out at the water, it was a nice view. "Nice place you got here."

Castiel looked over Dean's features and smiled, he was pleased with what willingly walked into his apartment. Tall, handsome, bright green eyes, freckles, a sense of humor, oh, fuckable. He was beyond fuckable. Damn you Zachariah. "Thank you."

Dean tore his gaze from the window and focused back on Castiel. "So, you're the lawyer at our bureau, I've never seen you."

Castiel gave Dean a serious look and said, "I don't get out of bed for any case under a B-level status."

Dean raised a brow.

"I'm only kidding. I just moved back to New York. I've been in Washington for the past three years. I needed a change of scenery." Which translated into, the _food_ was boring.

"Ah, I see. Zachariah talks about you a hell of a lot. Good friend?"

Castiel snorted. "He only does that because he's trying to sweet talk me into staying in town for a while. He knew you'd tell me that thinking I would make up my mind. My brother is so predictable."

"Whoa, what? Brother?"

"I see he failed to mention that to you." Castiel shook his head. Zachariah may have been predictable but he didn't expect him to send Dean his way. What a pleasant surprise.

"I can't picture you two being related. You're like complete opposites." Dean said.

"Surprisingly, I don't hear that a lot. Then again, you work with him 24/7 so you see how much of an imbecile he is."

"Well, I wouldn't say imbecile per se, more like, an overbearing creepy uncle maybe?"

"Call it what you like, it's still annoying as the outcome." Castiel was partially irritated with his brother's actions. To just send this guy over here like that was more temptation than he was expecting. Regardless, he sort of liked Dean's company so it made the situation a bit strained. Castiel had been doing so well with controlling his urge to fully feed but Dean was something he **couldn't** just pass up. He rose from his seat and walked over to the agent and stood in front of him. "Dean Winchester, you are definitely something interesting." He brought his hand up to Dean's cheek and smiled as he lightly touched the freckles on his face. Within seconds Dean fell to the floor.

"Sorry." He walked over to the phone and called his brother. Zachariah had some explaining to do.

"Castiel, I'm assuming you're calling because you enjoyed my gift to you, yes?"

He sighed heavily. "I told you I was done with the heavy feeding. I do not want to kill anyone."

"You are an incubus, it's what you do."

"No brother, it is what _you_ do. I have changed." He really did change, he stopped absorbing life from the people he chose and settled for just their energy instead. It left the victim exhausted but as least they didn't lose years off their life.

"You'll become weak."

"I am doing just fine and I would appreciate if you not send anymore," he glanced down at Dean and continued. "Anymore temptation to my home."

Zachariah laughed. "What will power you've developed, Castiel. I sent you my best worker who had looks that appealed to you." Deep down he was glad his brother didn't kill him because Dean was one of the best FBI agents he had on staff. "Fine, but if you change your mind, you can still play with him and not kill him."

"Goodbye, Zachariah." Castiel hung up and grabbed Dean by the wrist. With ease he threw him over his shoulder. He didn't hurt him, just induced the man into sleep. He wouldn't remember a thing of it when stirred back into consciousness.

* * *

Dean woke up a few hours later in Castiel's bed. He was confused and possibly panicking since he remembered talking with Castiel before everything went black. He was a little concerned. The young man sat up from the bed and rubbed at his head. "What the hell...?" He looked around the room then quickly exited the bed. "Castiel?!" He shouted.

"In the living room."

Dean fled the bedroom and spotted Castiel on the couch, legs folded Indian style, and a bowl of pretzels in his lap. "What the hell happened?"

"One minute you were asking about Zachariah then the next you were passed out on my kitchen floor." He tossed Dean a water bottle and patted the seat next to him. "Are you sick?"

Dean shook his head and took a seat next to the man. "No- I don't think so. I feel fine."

"I see." He ate another pretzel and focused back on his television. "You should see a doctor— or bed rest activites." He grinned.

Dean looked at Castiel and raised a brow. Was this guy flirting with him? "Yeah, maybe I should." He bit his lip and glanced at the TV before speaking again. "I think I should get going. I think I've taken up enough of your time today."

Castiel smiled and looked at Dean. "Of course." His tone dropped and his voice seemed much more suggestive. "I'll see you around, Dean Winchester."

Dean sat there in what seemed like a trance. "Um—" He slowly stood from the couch and blinked. "Okay."

"Goodbye, Dean."

Dean snapped out of it stared at Castiel. "What?"

"I said goodbye."

"Oh, uh, bye." He returned to the kitchen and grabbed his coat then exited the apartment. What they hell was going on?


End file.
